


Misadventures with Cliff Racers

by poselikeateam



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Bestiality, Birth, Birthing, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Egg Laying, Eggs, FTM, FTM Nerevarine, Gay Male Character, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Mpreg, Other, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Mpreg, Trans Pregnancy, ftmpreg, trans Nerevarine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 11:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poselikeateam/pseuds/poselikeateam
Summary: As the Nerevarine, Drethyn Verethi thinks that he's invincible. On a campaign in Red Mountain, he gets more than he bargained for.[Trans male Dunmer Nerevarine gives birth to a Blighted Cliff Racer's eggs in a cave at the base of Red Mountain.]





	Misadventures with Cliff Racers

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! A few notes before we get started:  
> 1\. I'm a trans guy and often play my characters as trans because it's the most fun for me. I also thought it would make sense for the Nerevarine to be a trans guy (Am I a guy because I'm Nerevar or because I'm me?) so here he is.  
> 2\. This is my first foray into TES fanfiction even though I've been playing the games for years. I keep thinking I'm going to write out the adventures of this character or that one, but then it ends up to be too daunting or I get distracted or I don't know how to start putting my thoughts and experiences as my character into words. So a short, dirty fuck-fic seemed like the best way to start.  
> 3\. I'm still working on my ongoing HP fics, I'm just a mess. Progress is slow and distraction is swift.  
> 4\. I want to make this into a series about Drethyn getting dicked down by various monsters across the TES games and provinces, and birthing their eggs or spawn. Let me know if that's interesting because I'd love to do it.  
> 5\. This was not proofread or beta'd. I wrote this in a Starbucks in Wingdings because I have no wifi at home, and a vague (yet seemingly inadequate) sense of shame. Sorry for the mistakes.
> 
> So those are the important points. That said, I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Drethyn doesn't know it just yet but he's a total freak lmao
> 
> Also, if you like what I do, [Support Me on Ko-fi.](https://ko-fi.com/W7W4Q4C0) It'll really help me out - more donations means more time to write. I'm also open for commissions! Message me if you're interested

Drethyn had always known that he was very unlikely to get pregnant. Yes, he had a working womb, and yes, he liked the company of other men, who tended to have working pricks - but he was a Dunmer; and besides, after being infected with the Corprus disease, he felt as though the likelihood had only decreased. Dunmer were already barely fertile, and with the potions that he had taken when he was younger to enhance his masculine features, he was sure that his womb would be barren for the rest of his (perhaps unnaturally long) life, even before the Divine Disease had mutated his body. 

It should not have surprised him that this was not the case.

Drethyn had been adventuring, campaigning inside of the Ghostfence against the foul minions of Dagoth Ur. As a member of the Tribunal Temple, House Redoran, and the Fighters' Guild, it seemed only right. Besides that, he was Nerevarine, the Incarnate. It was not only his duty, but would surely help him in the battle against Dagoth Ur. If he killed the Sharmaat's Lieutenants and minions, Voryn -- no, Dagoth Ur, he reminded himself, shaking away the echoes of the past -- would only weaken.

Feeling confident, as he was protected by a higher destiny, by Azura Herself, he trudged on through the ash and red mist. His armour protected him from the biting wind, but the gale made it difficult to hear.

Despite how alert his senses were, Drethyn found himself caught off guard. He was knocked to the ground, and as he lay prone, he saw a Blighted Cliff Racer gliding in the air above his head, leathery wings beating grotesquely. He reached for his ebony mace, but it was too far, and the Cliff Racer too fast. It descended upon him, tearing the crotch out of his greaves with its tail. The glass was nigh impenetrable, but the space between his legs was only chainmail, easily torn by the Racer's barbs. 

Before Drethyn had a chance to react, to process what was about to happen, the creature's tail rammed itself into his exposed cunt. Drethyn cried out in agony and shame as the creature fucked him open, his body heating up despite itself. Surprisingly, it was not sharp, not tearing him as he might have expected. It took a moment to realise that he was not being fought, but fucked. The tip was blunted, but before the Archmage in him could marvel at the unknown properties of Cliff Racer biology and mating, it drove its tip directly into his cervix. 

Drethyn barely bit back a scream, still wary of alerting any other Blighted creatures to his plight. The last thing he wanted (besides this) was to be attacked, caught unawares while he was already being violated by the creature above him. What a way for the Nerevarine to die.

The creature fucked him at a brisk, steady pace, never letting up in its roughness. His body started to warm to it, to the pain in his womb, and he covered his face, unwilling to admit how much he was enjoying himself. It felt almost as if this creature was made to fit his body. Perhaps it was secreting an aphrodisiac? He wanted to make a mental note to ask someone, but the thought was pushed from his mind with a guttural scream as he felt the creature's organ expand ever so slightly within him. Something -- Azura help him, something was shooting out of the tip and into his fertile womb. 

He let out a startled laugh. There was no way that this creature's seed would be viable within him. It was this thought that comforted him as he passed into unconsciousness, the creature still pumping its hot seed inside of him.

***

When Drethyn came to, it was to an ache in his stomach, blood between his legs, and ash in his mouth. The first thing he did was reach for his mace, though he scolded himself for not glancing around first. Still, there were no dangers awaiting him - perhaps his first real luck of the day. 

For a moment, he pondered going to a Temple Healer to tend to his wounds, but immediately decided against it. There was no way he would be able to explain that he had been fucked by a Cliff Racer! He had never heard of something like this happening, and likely for good reason. There was no way that anyone would be able to believe him! So, no, he decided, he could do with his own healing. 

His skill with Restoration was laughably poor, but he got himself to the point where he was able to get up on his own, and with no small difficulty he hauled himself up and out of the immediate area. He was not worried about catching any diseases -- his stint with Corprus made him immune -- but he still did not feel capable of fighting in this state. What he needed to do was leave the immediate area and get some rest; regain his strength and start again fresh. 

However, as he hauled himself up to his feet, he felt a sudden, sharp pain in his gut. _There must be more damage than I'd thought_ , was his first thought, but soon the pain subsided. The strangest thing was that his armour was suddenly tight in the stomach, as if he had just grown around the waist. Wary of being unable to make the trek out of the immediate area, he ducked into a nearby cave, shutting the door behind him. A quick Detect Life spell assured him that nothing was lurking inside, and he slowly sunk down to the ground, sighing in relief.

His relief was short-lived, however, as another sharp pain engulfed his womb. He yelped, doubling over and clutching his stomach in shock and pain. Yes, his stomach had definitely grown! What the fuck was happening to him?

The growth spurts came faster and faster, sooner and sooner, and he was soon huffing and panting, struggling to remove his cuirass. He fumbled with the buckles and straps but it was nearly impossible. His stomach pressed into the cuirass from the inside, tighter and tighter, and it pushed the lumps inside of him into his organs. There were definitely hard, round lumps in his womb.

 _Dear Gods,_ he thought with terror. _There's something inside me. The Cliff Racer laid its eggs... Gods, no!_

But the Gods could not help him now. There was no reprieve as the time between growth spurts got shorter and shorter until he was slowly expanding. With a snap, the straps of his cuirass snapped, but it was still nearly impossible to pull it over his head, even with the extra room.

It was nearly impossible to breathe now, but with a great struggle, he managed to tear the armour off of his torso. Almost immediately, Drethyn wished that he hadn't. His stomach had swelled rapidly and exponentially, looking like a woman overdue with more than one babe. 

Shaking hands caressed his swollen flesh, and he felt the round -- the eggs, Gods, the eggs clacking inside of him. Why were they growing so quickly? 

It must be the Blight, he realised. It did strange things, caused strange and rapid deformities and growths within its victims; and while he had been cured of the negative side effects, he still had the Divine Disease. And so did the Cliff Racer that fucked him.

It was at this point that he realised something even more horrifying: soon, the eggs within his gravid belly would either grow too large to birth, or hatch within him. Neither option sounded particularly pleasant to Drethyn. He had to do something, and fast.

He reached for his ebony mace -- the thing that had gotten him through so many tough battles and near-death experiences. Trying not to think about what he was doing (or where it had been), he drew a deep, shaky breath and plunged the handle into his sopping cunt. The only thing he could think to do was to fuck himself into labour.

His thrusts were almost frantic as he drove the handle of his weapon into himself. It was rough and sloppy and he would be ashamed if the situation weren't so desperate. As it was, he was alone, and his belly grew outwards with each passing minute. He couldn't even be embarrassed at how horny this ordeal was making him, though he would have been surprised by it if he were able to think straight. He had never thought of his belly rapidly expanding with a monster's young, and if he had he never would have assumed he'd find it arousing. Yet here he was, groaning and whimpering in pleasure, one hand rubbing over his popped-out belly button as the other drove the long ebony shaft into his needy, greedy hole. 

With a cry of shock, he felt something pop within him, and a gush of fluid flushed out of his body. It was time to give birth, he realised, and the thought both terrified and excited him.

As he slowly dragged himself up onto all fours, Drethyn realised that he had never removed his greaves. There was a hole where the monster had fucked its spawn into him, but would that be wide enough? Would the eggs be able to tear through the hole in his chain mail?

There was no time to contemplate the possibilities as a contraction ripped through his gravid stomach. More birthing fluid squirted from his slick, widening hole, and he gritted his teeth against the blinding pain-pleasure. He had no idea how it was possible for something so huge to feel so good. He had heard horror stories about giving birth, and the Cliff Racer's tail in his cervix was an indescribable pain all its own; but somehow, the pain was drowned out by an intense pleasure deep within his core.

Drethyn bore down on the first egg, a scream tearing from his throat. He felt the need to push with each contraction, and slowly, he made progress. His cunt widened and squirted as his belly clenched and rippled with his labour pains, but every inch the egg moved was an agonizing ecstasy that he couldn't begin to describe. Every movement drove him closer to the edge until finally, the egg crowned. With a final scream and a mighty push, he expelled the foreign object from his body, and with it came the most powerful orgasm he had ever experienced in his short fifty-three years. 

The Dunmer barely had a moment to catch his breath before another egg started moving into his abused canal. Furiously, he rubbed his clit, turning the pain in his sensitive cunt back into blinding pleasure. He grabbed onto a stalactite and hugged it close with his free arm, needing something to ground him as he birthed the still-growing eggs.

Once the third egg passed through him, his belly deflated a little. It seemed the eggs had stopped growing, but his relief was short-lived. If they were done growing, did that mean they would hatch soon?

Filled with a renewed sense of urgency, he masturbated himself into another sharp contraction, pushing with all his might. The previous eggs had loosened him up enough that he was laying them in quick succession, until there was only one lump left within him. He felt it shifting down, but a noise nearby alerted him to the eggs that had just left his exhausted body. 

With a start, he realised that the time had come: the eggs were hatching, and the final one was stuck inside him. It was sideways, he realised with terror. How could he ever push out something so huge? How could he turn it?

He punched his stomach once before realising that this was a terrible idea. Not only was it painful on his already stretched and abused skin, but he felt a slight crack, and realised that he had broken the shell somewhat. If this thing hatched inside him, what would he do? Would it burst through him with its sharp tail? Would it come out the way of its siblings, but with sharp angles rather than smooth shells? Worst of all, how would he birth the jagged remains of the shell it would leave?

In abject terror and with a sense of startled panic, he doubled down on his efforts to push.

The thing was just pushing through his cervix when, with a terrible crack, the baby Cliff Racer burst from its shell within him. He openly sobbed as he realised that he would have to birth a live monster, and tried resolutely not to think about how much more difficult it would be than birthing its siblings' eggs. 

There was a crunching that he could both feel and hear within his womb as the creature seemed to devour the egg it had just hatched from. Its newly-hatched siblings seemed to be doing the same outside of his body, and he was suddenly grateful that he would not have to birth the fragments of the shell. 

His relief was short-lived, however, when the lizard-creature in his womb finished and began to worm its way into his birth canal. 

Drethyn watched with a strange mix of horror and fascination as the lump in his belly moved, wiggling and squirming violently, distorting his skin. The sight alone brought him to orgasm once more, pushing the thing further down toward his entrance. As he sobbed and shuddered in relief, the thing began to squirm in earnest, trying to force its way out of him but only succeeding in fucking him from the inside. Drethyn screamed, red eyes rolling back into his head, legs kicking out as the thrashing in his belly intensified. With one final, earth-shattering orgasm that made his vision go white, the creature shot out of his stretched hole, letting out its first screech as the world around him, once again, went black.


End file.
